Afirmasi
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Loki tak keberatan untuk memberikan afirmasi hingga jutaan kali. /Dedicated for challenge #KalimatMemotivasi


Matantei Loki Ragnarok © Sakura Kinoshita

**Afirmasi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu datang setiap hari ke kantor detektifnya.

Dia tak mengerti makna bosan, yang dia tahu hanya kesetiaan. Tak jarang dia hadir dengan menenteng berbagai macam bingkisan dan bekal. Sekadar makanan pembuka sebelum memulai rutinitas penyelidikan. Padahal dulu sekali dia lebih senang merajuk pada Yamino untuk dibuatkan makanan.

Loki tidak merasa terganggu, pun tidak merasa senang. Bukankah Mayura yang dikenalnya adalah gadis penggila misteri? Dan kasus-kasus aneh lah yang memancing Mayura untuk menyambangi kediamannya setiap hari.

_Benar, 'kan?_

Tapi kenapa, ketika derap-derap langkah sang gadis menggema di gendang telinganya, disusul oleh suara pintu yang terbuka, yang Loki dapatkan sebagai pemandangan bukan sepasang mirah yang bersinar menantang dunia? Kenapa ketika kedua bibir Mayura bergerak mengeja, bukan kata 'misteri' yang terdengar olehnya?

Apakah misteri sudah kehilangan pesonanya bagi seorang Mayura Daidouji?

Sebagai gantinya, kedua mata rubi itu berpendar resah, bibirnya mengucap nama Loki gelisah. Surai merah muda sepinggang yang kusut dan seragam _sailor-_nya yang tidak rapi hendak menjadi bukti nyata pemiliknya berlarian sepanjang jalan menuju kantor detektif miliknya.

Penampilan itu—sorot mata itu mengingatkan Loki akan seorang gadis kecil berpita merah dengan boneka kelincinya. Mayura kecil yang menjajal wahana _Jack and The Beanstalk _di taman hiburan, berlagak bak detektif ternama. Gadis manis yang kehilangan sosok seorang mama…

Tapi Loki di sini, selalu di sini. Dia tak akan pergi kemana-mana, bahkan meski singgasana Raja _Æsir_ menantinya, bahkan meski dunia para dewa diguncang oleh _Ragnarok _dan membutuhkan campur tangannya, bahkan ketika _Sköll_ telah menelan _Sól_ secara sempurna sebagaimana _Háti_ menelan _Máni*_. Dia tak akan meninggalkan Mayura seperti ibunya. Jadi kenapa dia masih saja memasang tampang berduka?

Mayura melangkah dalam diam, mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Lalu ketika jarak itu lenyap, direngkuhnya Loki yang hanya setinggi dadanya. _**Erat**_.

Semenjak hari di mana Loki _nyaris_ memutuskan untuk pergi, gadis itu selalu bertindak berlebihan, seakan-akan setelah ini mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Mayura _yang dulu _mungkin akan berpikir dua kali sebelum memberikannya tindakan sarat afeksi.

Loki tak menolak rengkuhannya. Tak _mampu _menolak, lebih-lebih ketika Mayura membisikkan kalimat syukur berlanjut doa. Bersyukur dapat menjumpai lagi wajah bocah Loki, dan berdoa agar ini bukan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Yamino dan Fenrir di sudut ruangan telah mafhum dengan kebiasaan baru Mayura. Bukan berarti mereka mengerti isi kepala gadis eksentrik itu, mereka hanya membiarkan segala tindak-tanduknya mengalir begitu saja. Asalkan keduanya bahagia. Asalkan _Sang Ayah_ bahagia.

Bukankah bentuk kebahagiaan itu simpel saja? Seperti bisa bersama, hidup berdampingan dan beriringan dengan orang yang dicinta. Seperti keduanya yang memilih hidup bersama Loki dengan wujud paling sederhana. Keluarga.

Maka mereka pun akan menerima berbagai sisi dan kepribadian Mayura dengan tangan terbuka, meski Loki masih menampik eksistensi perasaannya dalam bentuk samar sebuah rona.

Loki yang berinisiatif melepaskan tautan kedua lengan Mayura di bahunya. Enggan tersirat dari caranya melepas dekapan itu, tapi mau bagaimana? Mereka tak mungkin berpelukan selamanya, 'kan?

Mata gioknya intens menatap sepasang rubi yang berpijar menatapnya balik. Bibir Loki bergerak pelan, mencoba bertanya pada manusia di hadapannya,'_ada apa?_'

Tetapi, ditanya seribu kali-pun Mayura tak akan mau menyuarakan kegelisahan hatinya. Kebisuan Mayura lebih sukar dimengerti daripada Kasus _Gambar Orang Menari_**. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan oleh Loki hanyalah menggali-gali melalui kerjapan mata si pemilik rambut sewarna sakura, berharap dapat menemukan jawaban melalui premonisi seorang dewa.

Mayura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, mempertanyakan maksud tindakan tatap-menatap dari Dewa Kekacauan berwujud anak-anak itu. Ah, betapa gerakan sekecil itu mampu membuat tenggorokan Loki tersekat dan jantungnya seolah meradang.

"Ada apa, Loki-_kun_?"

Sebagai orang yang sikapnya paling misterius hari ini, dia seharusnya tak berhak bertanya. Konyol sekali.

"Kau…kau tak akan pergi lagi, kan?"

Loki membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengambang tanpa jawaban, masih berfokus pada paradoks rumit berwujud Mayura. Di detik selanjutnya, garis datar yang biasanya menghiasi rupa Loki beralterasi menjadi kurva kuadratik dengan puncak di bawah. Kurva senyuman.

Akhirnya dia mengerti makna di balik kerisauan yang membebani gadis itu. Terlalu mengerti hingga membuat kupu-kupu imajinatif berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Lagi-lagi, konyol sekali.

Emosi yang membuncah di hatinya tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Kali ini dia yang menarik gadis itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Rumahku di sini—" _di semesta yang kau tempati, "_—aku tak akan kemana-mana, bodoh."

Loki tak keberatan untuk memberikan afirmasi hingga jutaan kali.***

**OoooO**

**.**

_["Maybe I'm just worried you're about to leave... and go far away. That's why!"]_

-**Mayura Daidouji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_["I won't be returning to the world of the Gods."]_

**-Loki**

**.**

"_**Aku tak akan kembali ke dunia para dewa."**_

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

*Dalam Mitologi Nordik:

_Æsir: _ras tertinggi dalam jajaran dewa, Odin salah satunya

_Ragnarok: _kehancuran bangsa dewa

_Sköll_ : serigala yang mengejar _Sól_ (matahari)

_Háti: _serigala yang mengejar _Máni_ (bulan)

_**Sköll**_** telah menelan **_**Sól**_** secara sempurna sebagaimana **_**Háti**_** menelan **_**Máni **_perlambang fenomena gerhana dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda _Ragnarok _telah terjadi

**Gambar Orang Menari (_The Dancing Man Code)_merupakan salah satu kasus yang ada dalam novel Sherlock Holmes karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

**A/N:**

*tepar sama Fenrir di pojok ruangan*

Huwaaaa, rasanya sudah lama sekali saya enggak menulis dengan gaya seperti ini. Rasanya untuk membuat fanfiksi singkat ini saja saya harus memerah otak hingga tetes terakhir *eh. Jadi yaaa maafkan kalau hasilnya aneh begini ._.

Hem, ya, seperti yang tertulis di summary, fiksi ini dibuat untuk memenuhi _challenge _#Kalimat Memotivasi. Kalimat yang saya pilih adalah keputusan Loki saat dihadapkan pada pilihan tetap di dunia manusia atau kembali ke dunia dewa. Secara general memang enggak memberikan motivasi, sih. Tapi ketika mendengar Loki mengatakan ini (dan jawaban anak-anaknya) membuat emosi saya naik beberapa tingkat. Secara, itu kan _hint _OTP saya di fandom ini :3

Untuk istilah-istilah yang enggak umum udah saya kasih di keterangan, maaf (lagi) kalau masih enggak ngerti. Mitologi Nordik memang lebih rumit daripada Mitologi Yunani, tapitapitapi saya tetep lebih suka XD *gak ada yang nanya*

Sekian catatan singkat (mana singkat? :v) dari saya. Terima kasih atas atensinya terhadap fanfiksi ini, dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca ; )

—_**Moon Waltz.**_


End file.
